bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 26-
A few days after playing pool with Greg, Michael, and C-Money Charles realizes its a day he despises, his birthday. Why he hates his birthday, nobody knows, he just hates it though because he has to deal with even more people bugging him, and other stuff. So, he takes his time to get ready and then heads for class. While walking he sees Michael with his girlfriend but they don't notice him. He then goes to Math. While in math, for some reason he hears someone talk ot him. "Happy birthday homo" someone says. At first, Charles thinks its Michael because he would say something like that, but he looks behind him to see its Algernon. "Shut the fuck up you fat prick" Charles says to Algernon. "No" Algernon says. "No? I'm.. I'm sorry did you just say no? First off, I"m not gay, and second, I'll shove those teeth so far down your throat you'll be shitting teeth" Charles says to Algernon. "Mr. Caldwell get out of the room" the teacher says. "Why?" Charles asks him. "Because I heard what you said to Algernon, something about him 'shitting teeth' " the teacher says. "Did you hear what this fat fuck said?" Charles yells at him. "Yes, but I really don't care, now leave before I force you out, even if its your birthday" the teacher says. "You know what? Fuck you you old hag, I don't have to listen to you" Charles says. The teacher then stands up, grabs Charles, and throws him out the door. "Fuck you Caldwell!" Derby yells. "You're a bitch!" Hal yells. "Go fuck yourself!" Chad yells. "Hey you asshole thats assualt I could, and most likely will get you arrested! And fuck all of you!" Charles yells. When he stands up he gets punched in the face, and falls down. "Hey bitch, happy birthday" Ted says as Charles gets up. "Fuck you" Charles says. Then Charles gets pushed down by Ted, but when Ted walks by he trips him, grabs him, and throws him into a locker. "Listen you steroid-shooting bitch, mess with me one more time, and you're dead, literally, I'll throw you off the roof" Charles says. Then when he turns he gets kicked in the face by Christy. "Thats payback for when you & C-Money confronted me" Christy says. "Bitch that was over a month ago learn how to drop it" Charles says. Then he is grabbed by Ted, Damon, and Casey & Christy kicks him in the gut repeatedly, and Ted, Damon, and Casey start punching him, and then throw him on the ground. "You know, I've never hit a women before, but your ass is pushing it!" Charles yells at her. Ted then finally punches Charles one last time and tries to throw him over a railing, but fails and Charles tosses him over the railing. The jocks then punch him & throw him into a wall. "Look, its raining jocks, Charles' dream has come true" A familar voice says. Charles looks over the railing to see Michael walking. "Hey Michael! Come up here!" Charles yells at Michael. When Michael gets up there he is suprised to see how Charles looks. "Damn what happened? Did the chicks want to attack you because it's your birthday? Oh wait, I forgot, they hate you" Michael says joking. "(sarcastic laughs) No, first Algernon started talking shit to me, then the whole class started talking shit, then the jocks came and jumped me, and Christy started kicking me repeatedly" Charles says. "Well it sounds like you're birthday's starting out good. I'm just joking, happy birthday bro" Michael says. "Thanks man, hey later I'm gonna go get my driver's license. Wait, what are you doing out here? Class is still going for another hour" Charles says. "I got kicked out of class for texting" Michael says. "Thats a shock, I'd thought it would be speaking your mind like you usually do" Charles says, joking at Michael. "So, what are you gonna do tonight? Go try to score?" Michael asks Charles. "I' m going to go get my license, and then probably come back here and watch The Departed" Charles says. "Sounds like a good plan. Then what, go prance around like a princess?" Michael says with sarcasm. "No, I'll punch you in the face. Psych I'll probably walk around for the rest of the day, and if I run into those jocks I'll beat them" Charles says. "Alright man, see ya" Michael says and leaves. For the next hour Charles walks around and then gets called to the office. "Charles Caldwell report to the office" Ms. Danvers says over the announcements. "Dammit" Charles says and reports to the office. "Yeah?" Charles asks Ms. Danvers. "Dr. Crabblesnitch wants to see you, don't keep him waiting" Ms. Danvers says. Charles then walks in Crabblesnitch's office. "Ah, Mr. Caldwell, sit down boy" Dr. Crabblesnitch says, and Charles sits down. "You wanted to see me sir?" Charles says to Crabblesnitch. "Listen boy, I heard what you did to the jocks and Christy, and that will not be tollerated. But, I got a video recording of what happened and saw that they started with you so you are not in trouble, they are. Also, you have some mail" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. "Mail? I thought people would've just been emailing me now, I'm shocked people still write" Charles says. He then leaves the office and reads his mail, which is nothing important. Right when he's walking he bumps into C-Money. "Well if it isn't the birthday guy, happy birthday man, whats up?" C-Money says to Charles. "Nothin, I'm gonna go get my license later. What are you doing?" Charles says to C-Money. "Sounds cool, but you're not driving my car, I wouldn't trust you with it, you'd probably be trying to park and then go run someone over" C-Money says, joking with Charles. "And I wouldn't trust you with a key to my room, you'd come in there and riad my fridge, oh, and I'm gonna cook tonight, you want anything?" Charles says to C-Money. "No, but I might stop by" C-Money says. "Alright man, see you later" Charles says and walks off. While walking he bumps into Greg. " 'Sup Greg?" Charles says to Greg. "Nothin, happy birhtday, by the way I got the weed but can't find a stripper" Greg says. "Dude, I don't want a strippper, but I'm getting my license, and then gong shopping for some food" Charles says. "Sounds good, can you pick me up some eggs, I'll pay you back, its to go egg something" Greg says. "Sure man" Charles says. For the next few hours Charles walks around and has to deal with alot of people talking shit to him, and thne he decides to go get his license. 5:00 PM at the DMV "Yes, how may I help you?" the dmv clerk asks Charles. "Hi, I'm here to get my license" Charles says. "Fill out this paperwork & then come back" the clerk says. After Charles fills out the paperwork he races back up there. "Okay, now what?" Charles asks the clerk. "Go stand on that line and get ready to take your picture for you license" the clerk says. Charles then goes and stands on the line. When he takes his picture he doesn't smile, and then aftre getting it laminated or whatever they do to it, and he gets it back. He then leaves the DMV. 5:30 PM, after leaving the DMV After walking outside it starts to rain so Charles puts on his hood and walks around. While walkign he walks by a car dealership, where he spots one of his favorite cars, a Dodge Charger. While he sees the owner wlaking around he runs up to him. "How are you doing sir, are you looking for aa car? We have hundreds of cars we could get you in ad we'd like to get you in one today. Do you want to browse are models?" the owner says to Charles. "Well yes I'd like a car but I was wondering do you have the new dodge charger?" Charles says to the owner. "If you mean the 2009 model, then yes" the owner says to Charles. "Well do you have a black 2009 4-door dodge charger and if so, how much would it cost?" Charles asks the owner. "We have one in stock right here and for new, around $60,000" the owner says. "Damn you'd have to either be a millionare or rob a fucking bank to have thta money, but luckily I have money in my bank account. Is a check okay?" Charles asks the owner. "Yes, but we'll need you to fill out the paperwork" the owner says. "Well then can I add a few modifications to it?" Charles asks. "Yeha, but it'll cost extra" the owner says. "Can I get it with black tinted windows, a red underglow, some fog lights, and please tell me it has a cd player" Charles says. "Yes it does and we can get our mechanics to add that while you fill out the paperwork" the owner says. Charles then waits about 15 minutes(it took only that long because the mechanics are professionals) and thne he gets his car, and drives off, super happy. He then stops by the grocery store to pick up some seasoned salt, a steak, and a few other things. He then stops by a music store to get a few cds. While driving back to the academy he sees C-Money's car and decides to cut him off and then every time he tries to go around he blocks him, just to piss him off. Charles then pulls over and so does C-Money. C-Money walks up to Charles' car. "What the fuck is wrong with you don't you know how to drive?! Roll down the window so I can see you!" C-Money yells. Charles then rolls down the window and smiles. "Charles? you bought a car?" C-Money says to Charles. "Yep, and I did thta to piss you off. Hey can I park my car next to yours at the academy? Also I'm going to be cooking so why don't you, Greg, and Michael if he isn't busy stop by, you'll actually be able to see the pig-sty I call my room" Charles says. "Sure man, sounds like a plan" C-Money says. 9:00 PM in Charles' room in the dorm When Charles got back he cooked a steak well done and has brought some sauce and took it back to his room( he cooked in the cafeteria). While there he sets up a table, and sits down on his couch. A few minutes later he hears knocking on his door. "Who is it, the maid?" Charles says as he opens the door. "Haha smartass, its us, happy birthday. Hey, I just noticed somehting. nobody even your friends from Cincinnati have wished out a happy birthday. Only us & your cousins" C-Money says. "Aw, was someone stalking my page?" Charles says as he jokes with C-Money. "So, are you going to invite us in?" Greg asks Charles. "Come in ,just don't come and suck my blood later" Charles says, joking with Greg. "Well I hope you guys like steak 'cause thats what I fixed, just grab a plate & dig in" Charles says. "You have a fan, a laptop, a flat-screnn tv, a couch, a table, a desk, a big bed, and a few lamps. How the hell di you afford this?" C-Money asks Charles. "I robbed a bank, what do you think I did? I just had the money to" Charles says. "Well this place is a pig-sty" Michael says sarcasically. "And so is your shirt" Charles says, joking at Michael now. For the rest of the night they eat steak, watch tv, play some video games, and then C-Money, Greg, and Michael leave. Charles then goes to sleep, after enjoying the time he spent with his friends. Category:Blog posts